Emma and Will
by madAmeSaysWhAt
Summary: Chapter Nine is up, and RATED M FOR MATURE. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH TWO ADULTS HAVING ADORABLE CONSENSUAL INTERCOURSE. :D
1. When I First Saw Your Face

**I have one word for you. Glee. Holy. Shit. From whose ass did they whip this awesome show from??? I'm mainly in love with the characters and the music. Oh, the characters! Emma is amazing. And her unrequited love for Will… such good FF material!!! So, may I just point out how extremely DISSAPOINTED I was when I browsed and found ZERO Will/Emma couple fics with a rating over K+??? There was ONE, yes, ONE T fic. Because I am frustrated and annoyed, I'm taking care of this problem myself. **

**-maDameSaysWhAt**

I usually keep to myself. Boys were important in high school, of course {for what girl are they not?}, but after I finished college, boys trickled out of my life. Ned and I fell apart because he apparently couldn't stand me anymore, which was a bit of a blow to my confidence, and after a few weeks with Tommy I was simply sick of men and anything having to do with them.

Yes, sex is included in that. Sure, it was pleasant a few times… but overall, it was exhausting and definitely not worth the time. There were no fireworks or happy stars or a great sigh of release when it was over with, only pain the first time and occasional fleeting pleasure in the rest. And it was messy. The first time I slept with a boy {Jerry, in senior year; I broke up with him and met Ned shortly after} I washed my sheets at least three times to remove all traces of the sticky white stuff he left.

Because I don't really like guys for sex, I suppose you could say that I could always use companionship. But, really, men have never really been good companions for me. I'm not gay, of course; I just haven't met a guy yet who accepts my… difficulties. All they do is give me strange looks and teases. I could bear it for the sake of a relationship, but after awhile it erodes companionship into bitter feelings.

So, really, I'm better off alone, I thought, sticking my chin up as I stepped into McKinley High to my first day as a guidance counselor. I had been working part time in various private schools around the state; this was my first official job since I left college. From what I'd seen in the yearbook there weren't any seriously distracting men teaching here; nothing to keep me from my work. Yes, I would meet some lovely female co-workers, maybe bump it up to a 'girlfriends' status and have nice brunches together, and stay single all year so absolutely nothing could keep me from my hard working. I opened the door to my new room with a smile on my face; this was going to be a fabulous, distraction-free year.

And I smacked right into someone with similar door-usage ideas.

Somewhere in my brain I registered it was a man; taller than me, smelling faintly of cologne. He was warm upon impact, and for a few minutes I felt lost in a sea of male limbs and Brooke's Brother's knitwear. I untangled myself, apologizing profusely.

"Oh, jeez, I am so sorry… oh dear… I didn't mean to bump into you like that!" Flustered, I peeled myself away to look up at the man I had unintentionally assaulted. And, almost immediately, my anxiety zipped up to about a thousand.

He was gorgeous. I blushed heavily, my apologies stuttering to halt. He smiled gently at me.

"Hey, it's no problem…" He glanced down at my school ID {and my breasts… omgsh} "… Emma. Or, do you prefer Mrs. Pillsbury?" I gave a sort of nervous laugh.

"Oh, no, I'm not a Mrs, not married, you see, never really met… but um, Emma is just, just fine." I smiled. After getting over the initial shock of crashing into a level one hottie, my adrenaline level was going down, resulting in coherency. He grinned back and offered a hand.

"I'm Will. Schuester. I'm the Spanish teacher. You're new to McKinley? A volunteer, or…?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm the new guidance counselor."

"Ohhhhh, right! Yeah, some of the other staff were talking about you." I felt elated.

"Yes, well, I seem to have come to a problem… I have no idea where my office is." He laughed, and I smiled and blushed.

"Well, I can help you with that." He gestured down the hallway. "Straight, then take a right, go down the stairs, through the open walkway, take a sharp left at the end of the hallway and then second door on your right. Number one eighteen." I felt like an idiot. That was across from the back entrance; right back where I had come from.

"Thanks, Will. And… nice meeting you." I smiled shyly. He patted my shoulder in an amicable way.

"Sure thing, Emma. See you around." My heart fluttered frantically as he turned and walked down the hallway.

As I dazedly watched his retreating back, I realized something; I had a crush. On the McKinley High Spanish teacher.

**Woohoo!**


	2. Simple Touches

I sipped delicately at my morning coffee in the teacher's lounge, trying to send out telepathic messages to Will. There was an empty seat next to me, absolutely screaming for him to sit by me.

It was useless, I know, my crush; it had been foolish and unrequited for a year now. He was married. Rumors were going around that he and his wife were trying to have a baby. But still, I was hung up like a thirteen year old, wishing for him to sit next to me, to say hi in the hallway.

These thoughts melted swiftly away the second he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and sauntered sexily over, pulling out the chair. Yes! Hahaha!

I smiled in a way that I hoped was demure, praying that my hair was neat.

"Good morning, Will. How are you?" He grinned wide at me. My tummy did little flip flops.

"Great, Emma. Glee club is going fantastic, the kids are awesome. Real good singers, and Rachel's riding me about new songs we can practice. How are you?" I giggled a little.

"I'm good, you know, giving guidance to kids and stuff." I cringed inwardly at the blandness to my statement. And the stuttering whilst delivering it. He laughed.

"Oy, I have no idea how you do your job. I would go nuts trying to fix other people's problems all day." He sighed. "I can barely figure out my own." I made a sympathetic face.

"That's why you're not the guidance counselor, Will. And, you know, um, I'm always free to have a chat… that is, if you think you need someone to talk to." He looked directly at me; the eye contact made my face flood with heat.

"I'd love to talk to you. That is, if you wanted to listen." _Wanted _to? Mon dieu, Mr. Schue.

"Of course. It's my job." I gave a light laugh. He smiled gratefully at me. Suddenly, he focused on my lips.

"Um, you've got a little…" He pointed at my upper lip, his finger rather close to my face. I felt my heartbeat accelerating.

"Oh…" I rubbed a bit at where he was pointing. Apparently I missed, because his finger gently brushed my lip. He wiped a little clump of foamed milk onto a napkin. I blinked rapidly.

"Th-thanks." The morning bell rang sharply in the background, followed by a chorus of chairs scraping as teachers stood, hasty to get to their classes. He looked up at the clock, then back at me.

"Have a good one, Em. I'll talk to you later." He gave me one last dazzling smile, then got up and left for Spanish A.

It took me a few seconds to gather myself before I left for my office; another day of solving adolescent problems, with no time to think about my own.


	3. This Is Just the Beginning

I was floating gently over a vast plain. I had been flying rather high for the past few minutes, but gradually I was drifting towards the ground. I saw a lion pop up from the tall grass, mewling pitifully at me. I wanted to go and comfort it… but then again, that wasn't very wise.

I touched down, my impractical heels disappearing under my feet. The grass that had looked so pretty from above was now a bit suffocating. I couldn't see anything coming. I swatted a mosquito from my hair.

Suddenly, I heard a voice; a voice that I was very oriented to, simply from listening for it constantly. Squinting in the distance, I saw Will Schuester on the back of a tall giraffe, riding towards me.

"Emma? Em? Emma!" He dismounted. I smiled dreamily, walking towards him with my arms open to a hug.

Instead of wrapping his arms around me, like I expected {funny… he usually did… preceding kissing and other things, too}, he touched my shoulder and gently shook me.

"Emma? Wake up…" He murmured in my ear.

With a jolt, the savannah flooded away. My eyes opened slowly; when they adjusted, Will's face was inches from mine.

"Will!" He grinned at me.

"Time to go home, sleepyhead. Get some rest before tomorrow." My bleary eyes flicked to the clock above my door; eleven thirty.

"Oh, gosh, Will, I'm… I must have fallen asleep… I was planning on going home two hours ago!" I unfolded my hands from my lap and stretched, yawning. He half-sat on my desk.

"Yeah, same here. I was grading papers, and then I remembered some more work I had to do… it was all downhill from there. I was just leaving, when I saw your light on…" He laughed. "Thought I'd come in to see why you were still at work. I see why now, though." I blushed.

"Thank you for waking me. I would have slept here the whole night if you hadn't."

"No prob. Is there anything I can help you with…?" I glanced around.

"No, I don't have much. I'll be fine." I stood slowly, fishing for my purse. I didn't want this conversation to end just yet. "So, how are you doing now that um… you've…" He cut me off.

"I'm fine, and Terri's fine. I moved into an apartment on State St, she kept our old one." His voice had absolutely no emotion. I could tell he was neither pleased or distinctly disappointed with his recent divorce. Frustrating for me, the guidance counselor trying to figure him out.

"Well, that's good. Are you feeling ok?" I paused. "You know, we don't have to talk about this… I'm tired, a bit out of line…?" He shook his head.

"No, no, I want to. No one else has asked. They think I'll like break down or something." He sighed. "Terri and I always had problems. I always thought our love would overcome that, but… I was wrong. We just weren't right for each other." He gave me a little smile. I swung my purse over my shoulder, stepping bravely closer.

"Well, that's a good and mature way to look at the situation, Will. It sounds corny, but I guess I'm proud of you." I patted his upper arm in sympathy.

As I turned to get my coat off of the hook, he suddenly stood and took my hand. My breath caught in my throat.

"Wait, Em." I looked directly into his eyes, my stomach flipping wildly.

"Yes?" He sort of cleared his throat.

"I… thanks." I took a step towards him. A foot away was not very much space, especially when it was from Will.

"You're… you're welcome." I swallowed. His gaze flicked down to my lips, and our eyes locked for a long second.

Then, we were both moving closer at the same time, our mouths meeting somewhere in the middle. My mind was completely blank of thought; I only cared about him.

He slipped one arm around my waist, the other behind my shoulders. I gripped tightly around his neck, caressing his lips with mine. The tube of chapstick he always kept in his pocket was well used; his mouth was much softer than any other man I had kissed.

And what a good kisser he was. My knees wobbled as he gripped me tighter, passion increasing steadily. I gave a little moaning sigh, pressing my entirety against him; Will, the unrequited love of my life for going on three years, kissing me.

As our tongues met lightly, he backed me up against my desk, pulling away and gasping briefly before leaning in to kiss my neck. I maneuvered myself so I was sitting on my desk, legs on either side of him. I pulled his mouth back to mine, kissing sweetly with much passion.

I thought my heart was going to pop **(Ok, has anyone seen Music and Lyrics? Pop Goes my Heart!!!!!!!! Omg lol I thought that was hilarious once I read it… sorry to spoil the moment with that :3) **when his hands began slowly wandering, tracing my shoulders down my sides, resting on my hips briefly before moving slowly up… I gasped lightly when his fingertips grazed the skin just under my blouse. Very gentlemanlike, he didn't try to get up any farther.

"You can, if you want…" I murmured in his ear. He shook his head, lips lightly running across my face with the movement.

"Too fast." He sucked on the little hollow of skin under my earlobe. Every muscle in my body tensed, and I clutched his torso tightly with my legs. He pulled away, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Em…" He kissed me simply on the cheek. "You are officially the third girl I have ever kissed in my life." I laughed breathily.

"Well, that is absolutely ridiculous, because you are damn good at it." He smiled. "And I don't swear a lot. So you should know that I'm serious." He brushed my bangs out of my eyes, tucking them behind my ear. I closed my eyes.

"Now what?" His tone was very neutral, a weather-discussing tone. I sighed.

"Oh, Will, I don't know." My gaze traveled downwards. It was thrilling to see our bodies that close. (Even if I was a tiny bit embarrassed at how far up my skirt had hitched, unnoticed during our embrace). He cleared his throat.

"Well, would you like to go see a play with me Saturday?" The worrisome, misophobic portion of my brain began listing the species of germs living on public entertainment seats; the gleeful, normal, in-love portion of my brain began dancing a wild jig.

"I would absolutely love to." He kissed my nose gently.

"Run along before the clock tolls midnight, Cinderella." He gathered his bag, and with one last smoldering smile, he left my office, leaving me to a small mountain of unsorted paperwork I didn't care about and a requited love to squeal about.

**Woohoo! If you review, I will write more Will/Emma stories. Simple as that. :3**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~maDameSaysWhAt~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	4. Embarrassment

**Oooo! OK, so people have asked me to write the play scene for my Will and Emma fic. I decided to, and then have a little bit of smuffy goodness following… bet then I was working on this other story and it kind of died, but it was smuffy too, so I didn't want to have a monotony of smuff… so I squished the stories together and I'm wicked excited because I think it's working fantastically! :D Here's the play scene.**

**maDameSaysWhAt**

I heard a tap on my door, and my eyes flew up from my book, re-focusing. I checked my appearance in a compact mirror from my purse as I walked through the hallway. After smudging my eyeliner a teeny bit, I stuffed it back in and smoothed my dress.

I opened the door, smiling pleasantly at the man standing before me, in a striped dress shirt, jeans and a nice jacket.

"Hey, Will." His eyes not-so-inconspicuously flicked up and down my body. He grinned.

"Em, you ready?" I noticed his little blue car parked in my short driveway, stalled and waiting for me. I nodded.

"Yep, lemme just grab my purse." It was a warm evening, no need for a jacket. My dress was strapless, coming just below my knee, fitted at the top with a feminine twirly bottom. A marble mixture of brown and cream, I thought it looked fantastic for the occasion. **(I'm trying to describe a dress that I have… it's really pretty, let's just say that.)** Judging by his expression after he did his once-over, he thought it did too.

I collected my little brown purse and followed him out, sliding into the passenger seat. I could tell that he just had it cleaned; it smelled of cleaner and the carpet was absolutely spotless. Nevertheless, I wiped the seatbelt, knobs, handle, and everything else in my immediate vicinity. He seemed to completely not notice my ritual, something I was grateful for. The last time I was in a man's car, about a year ago, my date had snorted and asked what the hell I was doing. The night hadn't gone well, to say the least.

"So, what are we seeing?" He grinned, sliding a CD into the slot.

"This is a hint. If you know the song, it will be obvious." He clicked to track four, turning up the volume. A low drumroll began faintly, getting louder and louder; my eyes widened in joy as I realized his song choice. He turned to me as the last drumbeat sounded.

"Insolent boy this slave of fashion

Basking in your glory

Ignorant fool this brave young suitor

Sharing in _my _triumph!" I turned to him, smiling in joy, deciding to play along.

"Angel, I hear you, speak, I listen;

Stay by my side, guide me.

Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me,

Enter at last, master!" My alto voice strained to hit Emmy Rossum's soprano notes, but I had heard the song enough times to sing every part. Apparently I did well, because his eyes sparkled, struggling to stay on the road, as he sang back to me the next verse.

Angel of Music finished, and we continued onto the next song, drowning in the music. It was really for the best that we arrived at the Blank Playhouse before Music of the Night came along; I would have passed out if Will Schuester sang one of my favorite love songs in my presence.

We left the car laughing, and he took my arm as he led me to the door of the white building.

"I had no idea you liked Phantom of the Opera, Em! Or you could sing so well, you should help me in Glee sometime." I giggled, taking a program from the ticket taker.

"Yes, yes, it's an amazing musical. Great teamwork, Will." He led me to a seat, near-ish to the stage, and I flipped through the small-town theater playbill.

A hush went over the audience as the curtain rose and the lights dimmed. The auctioneer on stage announced Lot 664, and I smiled when I heard Will humming along to the iconic theme.

The story rolled along, and I was thankful there was no intermission; a lobby crowded with people shoving for high priced snack food was not my element in any stretch of the word. For awhile I was so caught up in the tragic romance that I didn't hear Will yawning, see him stretching his arms out-in fact, I didn't realize his intent at all until I felt the warmth of his arm settle gently onto my shoulders. I momentarily froze, before relaxing, leaning back against his half embrace. The play was suddenly very hard to concentrate on with Will touching me, pulling me closer…

I turned my head to look at him and was surprised to see how close our faces had become in that short time period. My eyes flicked down to his lips the same time his did, then locking as we moved in unison.

This kiss was softer than our first, much sweeter. He pulled back slightly and then leaned in again, his fingers ever so lightly brushing my cheek. I placed my hand over his, laying on the seat rest, and I felt his fingers curl around mine. I tilted my head in the opposite direction and he corresponded seamlessly, making my body tingle; this man could easily be a god of kissing disguised as a teacher. My mind began to drift, imagining the possibilities of all the wonderful things he could do, judging by the quality of his kisses…

We withdrew before things got too hot for the community theater, and I rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair as we continued watching; unfortunately, it was the scene in which the Phantom realizes his love is great enough to let Christine go. Will dried my badly concealed tears (I always cried at this part) and gave me a hand up for the standing ovation that followed. The actors bowed and the lights came on. People began walking for the door.

We turned to shuffle down the aisle, but suddenly Will froze in front of me.

"What?" I looked in the direction his gaze was locked on. My insides turned to lead.

There, two rows behind us, was Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and two men, one of whom looked like a male version of Rachel. My cheeks turned a deep red exactly on cue, thinking of the little show we had put on for them. Everything we had done in our seats that night; holding hands, side-hugging, hair stroking and kisses was on display for them. A smirk was curled on all of their lips. Will cleared his throat.

"H-hey, guys! What a surprise, seeing you here." Kurt grinned.

"Girl's night out, Mr. Schue. Equally surprised to see you and… Ms. Pillsbury… here." Mercedes badly concealed a snort. I very nearly shriveled. Rachel tried to break the awkward silence.

"Um, these are my dads. Dave and Chuck Berry." She gestured to the men sitting next to her and they gave little waves.

"Rachel raves about you, Mr. Schuester. You've done a fabulous job with the glee club." Said Chuck, his homosexuality clear in his voice. He smiled a bit apologetically.

"Thanks, I try." He returned the smile. I gave a little cough.

"We should probably…"

"…get going." He finished for me. We nodded in unison and began walking towards the door. "See you guys at school Monday!" I could have sworn Brittany murmured 'Have fun tonight!' as we passed. She must have, because high pitched giggles followed us out.

We walked to the car in dead silence, and it wasn't until the key was in the ignition before either of us made any noise.

"Well, that may have been the most embarrassing moment I've had all year." Will turned to me, face completely solemn. Then, without warning, he burst into laughter. I stifled a giggle. "It's not funny!" I couldn't help myself; I laughed with him, clutching my sides and shaking. He leaned in and took my face in his hands, kissing me with a smile on his lips.

"You wanna grab dinner somewhere? It's only seven." I began mentally running through our local options: a run-down Applebees, a sandwich place that closed at five, around four McDonald's, and a French gourmet place that really had no business being in a town like Lima. Nothing sounded appealing, or clean enough.

"We could go back to my place, I have stuff for pizza." His eyes lit up.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" I smiled, folding my hands in my lap.

"Take a right out of the parking lot and I'll walk you through the rest. I live near the Hummel's auto body." He nodded, switching on the radio.

We belted the lyrics to The Anthem by Good Charlotte, trying not to think about the imminent teases to come from the Gleeks.

**Oh yeah! Next chapter coming very soon!!! (By the way, if you haven't gathered this yet, I am madly in love with the idea that Will is a fantastic kisser. Any man who can sing and dance like him has got to know exactly what to do with his body, if you know what I mean ;D ) **


	5. The Music in our Hearts

**Chapter fiveeeeee… in which Will and Emma act adorable and we get to see her condo. ****Oh, so, by the way: I was looking over my story traffic, and over seven hundred people have read my story Can Anybody Find Me. You want to know how many reviews that story has gotten? Thirteen. Do you know how loved that makes me feel? Not very loved. When I open my e-mail and see that I have reviews I do a little happy dance: do me a favor and have me dance more often. :D**

**maDameSaysWhAt**

Will's POV (Ooo, never written from his point of view before. This will be fun.)

After missing it twice in the dark, I pulled into Emma's short driveway, parking as close to the door as I could; a wild rain had begun to fall on our way back to her house. I pulled an ancient blue umbrella from under the seat, running over to the passenger side before she could even think about opening the door. I gave her a hand out of the car, very much enjoying the huddling together we had to do in order to stay dry. She shoved a key into the doorknob and stepped inside, bending down to undo the straps on her heels and then placing them on an obviously dedicated mat.

"Well, this is my house." She gestured at the small entryway, smiling. "I've decorated the best I can on my teacher's salary, but it's nice, and it's home." I slid off my shoes (I can't imagine she'd appreciate all my foreign germs anywhere near her living space) and began looking around, studying the place my new… girlfriend?... called home.

The entryway, firstly, was immaculate: five pairs of brightly colored pumps lined up in a neat row under a set of hooks, holding up various matching jackets. The carpet looked like it belonged on an Empire Today commercial, and a Monet print of a bridge brightened the cream walls.

She led me into the kitchen, a pale yellow room with stainless steel appliances and matching utensils. The only thing that didn't look like it belonged on the cover of a frugal Country Living was a bottle of Germ-Ex on the counter, ready for use at a moment's notice. Nothing else was the tiniest bit out of place. This house was so perfectly amazingly Emma, with all her quirks and charm on display. I noticed her watching me as I surveyed the room.

"I just washed the floors yesterday, so they're extra clean." I glanced down, literally seeing my reflection in the white linoleum.

"It's great, Em." Her smile was as bright as the floor. My stomach gurgled unexpectedly, breaking the brief silence. We both laughed.

"I think that's the cue for pizza," she said, leaning over and opening the fridge. She pulled out a block of soymilk cheese, organic tomato sauce, basil, and a Ziploc marked with 'Pizza Dough' and the date it was made. Very efficient, I thought. "Please, sit down." She pointed to a little nook-like dining area in the corner, with a booth set into the wall. I shook my head.

"No, let me help." I moved towards her, taking the cheese. She tried to grab it back.

"Come on, Will, it'll only take a minute." I raised an eyebrow, holding the cheese above her head; her jaw set. "My house, my rules, my oven, my guest." She pointed imperiously to the corner. Sighing petulantly, I set down the orange brick and mock-slumped across the room. She couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"If you're really that desperate to help me, you can set the table." I smiled, changing my course to the cupboard she pointed to.

Her dishes were pure white and sparkled like the 'after' subjects on detergent commercials. I heard her bustling around, preparing what was bound to be a delicious pizza. I had tasted her wonderful cooking at a few of the 'potluck teacher's workshops' (Figgins was getting extremely fiscally creative). It was a refreshing change from Terri, whose idea of cooking was throwing a Weight Watcher's meal in the microwave and calling it homemade.

I finished setting the table, lining up the forks and knives neatly, and I turned to her. She was just setting the tray into the oven. After putting the leftover ingredients into the fridge, she turned to me.

"Well… would you like a tour?" I nodded, interested in the rest of her home. It was bound to be a fun pastime while we waited for supper.

She took my hand, smiling nervously, gauging how I would react. I squeezed her slight fingers, reassuring my affections. She began to lead me down a short hallway.

Her living room was my favorite so far, painted a rich magenta on three walls, white the fourth. Just enough color balance to not be overwhelming. A white couch, facing a TV, a shelf with pictures and trinkets, a fishbowl containing a blue beta on a stand in the corner, and a bookcase, all spotlessly clean. I pointed to the fish.

"What's his name?" She laughed.

"Fuzzy. My niece named him last summer, when I got him." I nodded.

"I didn't know you were an aunt." She smiled.

"Cadence. She's four." She handed me a picture from the shelf; it was of a tiny little girl, with wavy red hair and surprisingly dark skin for her blue eyes. "My older sister, Georgiana, brings her here every summer. She's such a sweet little girl. Just turned four." I nodded, smiling. She began tugging me to the next room.

We went through her house; a very white bathroom, a little pink office, a blue guest bedroom, a green formal dining room. She gestured to her bedroom door.

"I'd bring you in there, but I'm rearranging… it's a little messy." She blushed and I nearly laughed; of course Emma would be embarrassed by a messy room in her house. Then, I thought… what if her room wasn't messy?

What if she just didn't want me in her bedroom, after dark, on a date? Maybe she thought I came here with ulterior motives! That certainly was NOT true. I mean, from a man's standpoint, she was extremely pretty, with wonderful curves… but I wanted to know _her_, definitely before we got into the bedroom. I wanted to have a relationship with her, and I thought she knew that!

I wasn't going to push her into doing anything she isn't ready to do. I was going to prove that I am not a conniving womanizer interested only in her body.

She snapped me back into the present by leading me to a room at the very back of her small condo.

"This is just an extra room… mostly storage…" She opened the door and pointed in. "Not much to see." The deep red walls were lined with containers, and I saw bedding, photo albums, and other such things through the clear plastic. In the corner, a huge grey blanket was draped over a lump; a lump that looked suspiciously familiar…

I walked towards it and she began to stutter.

"Oh-oh, no, that… please don't-I…" I grinned and yanked at the corner of the fabric. Underneath was what I expected to find: a big, shiny black baby grand piano.

"Emma! I had no idea you played!!!" It was clear that she did, and often. It was spotlessly dusted, and music books were lined up neatly on the stand. The paint on the pedals was worn, clearly a sign of use. I pulled out the bench and sat, playing a G chord.

She came and stood by me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You caught me. I've been playing since I was six." I turned my head, taking her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me??? We could work out a duet sometime." She looked at her feet.

"I don't know… when you tell people you've been playing an instrument for twenty four years, they expect you to be some kind of genius at it. The truth is… I'm just not really good." She nibbled on her lip, and I squeezed her hand.

"I don't care how 'bad' you are. Why don't you play me something?" Her head snapped up, her eyebrows crinkled into a frown.

"N-no, I… I'm not really… um, c-comfortab…" I lead her by the arm around the bench to sit beside me as she stammered, trying to dig for excuses. I opened a worn looking Beethoven book, flipping to For Elise (**Or 'Fur Elise', to the picky German-speakers)**.

She placed her hands on the keys, catching my eye.

"I taught myself, you should know. From a sixties do-it-yourself foldable. I learned on a toy piano that had only two octaves… and that's the kind of playing I can do." She took a deep breath and carefully played the opening notes.

She progressed through the first movement, and I had to admit that she was partially right: her hands skittered over the keys roughly, and she stumbled quite a bit. But for someone who had been teaching herself from a pamphlet, she was quite good.

Just before the second page, she pulled her hands away in the middle of a measure.

"I… I can't. You play so much better; I can't match to you." She gave a sad smile. I shook my head.

"Emma, you aren't as bad as you think you are. And… if you wanted… I could maybe give you some lessons?" For a spur of the moment suggestion, it was pretty good. It would give me excuses to see her more often, and it would be good bonding time for sure. Her face lit up.

"You… you would?" Her voice was quiet. I nodded vigorously.

"Sure! I have Glee on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but other than that I'm pretty much free anytime. You don't have to, I mean…" I remembered my promise of taking things slow, "but, if you wanted to…?" I trailed off, searching her face.

Slowly, she wound her arms around my neck. Never losing eye contact, she moved in and pressed her soft lips to mine. I pulled her close, gently reciprocating her kiss. It was a simple embrace, used to reassure me that yes, she would like to have piano lessons.

"How does Monday after school sound?" I grinned, kissing her forehead gently.

"Wonderful."

Suddenly, a sharp beeping interrupted our moment, and we both nearly leapt out of our skins. She laughed.

"I think that's the cue for pizza, Will." I nuzzled her nose.

"Good, I'm starving." She led me away from the piano and back into the kitchen.

**They are just too cuh-yoot. I don't like writing from Will's PoV; I think I'll stick to Emma's from now on. Also, thanks to BeautifulLife (was it her? yes, i think it was) who reviewed chapter 4 and told me that I had made a goof: Emma gives directions back to her place from the theater, but he obviously knew how to get there from picking her up. XD thanks, tomatoes thrown at me in celebration of my idiocy are welcome. **


	6. Near Satisfaction

**Chapter Six Time!!! Ok, so the only reason I wrote that last chapter from will's perspective is because from chapter four on this fanfiction is basically a mashup of another fanfic and the first three original chapters. The one I chose to mash it with was in third person, and mostly from Will's eyes. So I kind of needed to have him seeing everything. I think I can salvage the feeling of that story from Emma's POV from now on, tho, so it's cool. :D Smooth sailing from here on out!**

**Love from maDameSaysWhAt **

I donned light blue oven mitts and carefully took out the pizza; it smelled fantastic. Suddenly, worry began to cross my mind.

"You're not allergic to soy, are you? It tastes just the same as regular cheese, apparently, but if you can't eat it…" He waved a hand dismissively.

"I'm not allergic and I'm open to trying new foods." He smiled, sitting at my table as I procured salad-making ingredients.

"What kind of dressing would you like?" I tossed fresh lettuce and chopped peppers into a bowl, stirring the mixture with tongs. He rubbed his chin, something I found that he did when he was thinking (absolutely adorable).

"Blue cheese sounds good, if you have it." I did have it. And he made the same choice as me, which made me want to melt.

I carried my masterpiece in, setting it down with the salad. A bottle of blue cheese followed, and two diet Cokes. I sat next to him: we never got to be close while eating at school. I cracked my can open and Will followed suit, taking a slice and sinking his teeth into it.

"Holy crap, Em, this is amazing!" I smiled, blushing.

"It was my aunt's recipe. She's allergic to dairy, so she gave me all the best substitutes." I took a smaller, neater bite.

We ate in silence for awhile, but I think it was because we were both so ravenously hungry. I hadn't eaten since around ten, because the majority of my day was spent on Facebook, chatting with my sister about guy advice for tonight. She patiently answered all my fretful questions about clothes, makeup, perfume, and what to do if things got awkward. I had been on dates before, of course, but this was one that I actually cared about; one with a man I was very possibly in love with.

I very sneakily watched him eat. It was fascinating. Every bite was a bit larger than mine, but he still managed to keep the corners of his mouth clean. No dribbly sauce or messy crumbs to speak of from Will. Ken had disgusted me when he ate; the food got everywhere, and he didn't seem to care if bread soaked up the juice from something else. Even if it sat on his plate until last, cold and clammy, he would wolf down the soggy roll like it was the last thing he would eat.

Then I noticed that, while he ate with one hand, the other, closer to me, lay innocently on the seat between us. **(They're eating at her breakfast nook, remember. Like a corner restaurant booth.)** My heart thumped wildly as I considered taking the bold move of taking it.

Still munching on my pizza with my left hand, I crept over with my right… and carefully wrapped my fingers around his. He looked up at me, smiling and squeezing gently. I smiled back, face heated from the amount of excitement that had taken.

We continued eating and holding hands became a lot more comfortable. Natural, almost. I'm ambidextrous, so eating with my left hand didn't serve to be a problem. Soon, one slice turned into two, and two into three; by the crust of my third I couldn't bear to eat another bite. He looked the same. He set down his fork into his half-finished salad and surveyed our combined six crusts with an expression of satisfaction.

"Oh my god, Emma, that might have been the best pizza I've ever had." I giggled as he patted his belly in satisfaction.

"I think I'm going to have a food baby for the next week. Good luck dancing at Glee on Monday." He laughed, pulling me over closer to him. My slippery dress slid right over on the glossy wood. I placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"This has been a really nice date, Will. I can't remember the last time I've been out with a man and it's been this pleasant." He smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Me neither, hon." He leaned in and pressed his lips to my jaw, slowly moving down to my neck. I closed my eyes and bowed my head away, savoring the delicate feeling. I felt hands ghost up my legs to settle on my hips, making me go limp.

As he began to thoroughly kiss my neck, all I could think was that I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to graze his glorious mouth over my entire body, not pausing; I wanted him to touch me and hug me close and to rub his bare skin against mine. I wanted to feel him fall off a cliff into a climax of bliss that I provided, then to follow him off the edge. Rubbing, touching, kissing, squeezing, sweet delicious pleasure.

I didn't care that it was our first date. I didn't care that our first kiss was only five days ago. I had been waiting long enough; nearly three years of watching him love someone else. Now that I had him here, in the perfect moment, I didn't just want him tonight. I needed him.

I nabbed his lips back as he moved up to my cheek, and he slanted his mouth across mine. Taking his hand, I slid it up the side of my body, stopping under my arm, where the zipper of my dress began. I let him feel the fabric part as I pulled it down, exposing my torso as the material slipped away.

He pulled his lips back about a centimeter from mine and the world stilled. Our breathing was the only think to penetrate the silence as he stared at me, looking in awe at my forwardness.

I lurched forward again, knowing that if I caught his lips again there would be no turning back. But, to my complete and utter shock, he backed away.

"Em, listen. I… I'd love to stay a little longer, but… I-I should get going." He scooted out of the booth, carrying the dishes to my sink. Rinsing quickly, he put them in my dishwasher, like he'd been doing it forever. I slowly stood, taking his hand.

"Will, I… I don't understand." He turned to me and sandwiched my hand between his palms.

"Emma. This date has been so wonderful. And I really, really like you. But…" He gestured to my tan strapless bra, "this is a little bit too fast." My mouth popped open to protest, and he put a finger over it. I frowned.

"Will, I'm totally fine… I don't think it really matters, I mean, we can still…" He smiled softly, zipping up my dress and kissing my forehead. It was a clear 'no'.

"Not tonight, Em. But, we're definitely still on for Monday?" I sighed, nodding.

"Yes." I felt defeated, and a little disappointed. He grinned, leading me to the door.

"Great. I'll call you." He took my chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting my face.

The kiss he gave me was much more passionate than I expected, judging by what he had just refused. Just as soon as it had begun, he pulled away, hugging me briefly.

"I'll see you at school, kay?" I smiled, nodding. He opened the door and blew me a kiss, dashing out to his car in the pouring rain.

**Whoah, even I didn't expect that. I don't know what happened to this chapter, I was going to just have them fuck adorably and end the story… but I'm going to be mean and have that come later :P Love to those who review. **


	7. I Want to Be your Music

**Oh boy, chapter seven! I thank all reviewers for their care enough to write a quick critique. The rest of you can just go fuck yourselves in pits. :P Just kidding (a little…)**

My entire Sunday was spent fretting over our date the previous night; it had been absolutely wonderful, by far the nicest outing I've ever had with a man. But how the night had ended was what troubled me.

Maybe I had been a little forward. But, you couldn't really blame me. All my past experience of bedroom matters told me that the guy wanted to be in your pants, no matter what. I guess I thought Will would be all over me the second my zipper came down. The fact that he wasn't brought me to two conclusions: A, he thought it was too fast for our relationship, which was sweet, or B, he thought I was nasty and didn't want to get near my bed with a ten foot pole.

Because I am a worrier, I focused less on option A and a lot more on option B. What if I was just a filler for another girl he had his eye on? What if, after our date was done, he decided he didn't like me after all? He was a very good actor, and he could have been faking the happiness he was showing.

By the time I got to school on Monday I had worked myself into a crisis. I wasn't on the brink of expecting him to break up with me right away, just nervous and unsure. Suddenly, my phone began vibrating in my pocket. I felt my blood pressure rise dangerously high when I took it out and saw his name flashing on the screen.

I flipped it open and saw a new text.

_Hey u need 2 come 2 my room rite now. b fast my 1__st__ class starts in a few. _

_-W_

My stomach turned. Why did he need me to come to his office, right now? Biting my lip, I quickly typed a response.

_On my way. ? up?_

I stood, putting my bag temporarily on my desk and leaving my office. My heels clacked down the tiled hallways as I nervously made my way to the Spanish room, inconveniently halfway across the school.

I arrived outside his door and, after a quick Wet-Ones, quietly turned the knob.

"Will? What did you-" He had been waiting for me, directly on the other side. Before I could even finish my sentence, I was gathered in his arms and pressed up against the door to his classroom, being wildly kissed.

I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing back. Our noses bumped, hands tangled in hair, legs rubbed, lips caressed fiercely. I felt him reach behind me and yank down the shade on the door, blocking out the very little light in the darkened room.

Apparently I had forgotten to breathe, because I had to pull away before I fainted. He ignored my gasping and took my hands, pinning them above my head, kissing my wrists and palms.

"W-Will! I…" He grinned slyly.

"Good morning." I laughed.

"This is a bit unexpected." He nodded.

"I wanted to surprise you. I missed you." I sprinkled butterfly kisses on his cheek.

"Mhm, you missed me in the, oh, thirty six hours you didn't see me?" He nodded somberly.

"I'm so used to having my woman available at a moment's notice… being apart from her is proving to be a challenge." I caught his lips softly.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry to keep you waiting." He pushed my head back against the door, his mouth attacking mine with an intensity that can only be described as violent. I pulled my hands free and let them roam up and down his body, enjoying the tightness of his arms and torso. I picked at the bottom of his shirt, wanting to untuck it as discreetly as possible. He pulled back, murmuring in my ear.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" I giggled.

"You have twenty minutes until your class comes." He shrugged.

"True. But I still don't think my room is the best place to be doing such things." I snorted.

"Who cares the time and the place? We're not going to do anything too bad." I jerked his shirt out of his pants, gliding my fingers up his stomach. He gave a deep moan, nipping and sucking on my neck as I massaged his chest. _Finally… his abs really are as wonderful as they look…_

He cupped my head in his hands and tilted my neck further, and I felt his lips moving harder against my skin. Screw germs. His bacteria-laden mouth felt _fantastic_.

Suddenly, there was a sharp rap from the other side of the door. I jumped, looking around wildly. The curtain was drawn, but I saw the shadow of feet under the crack on the floor.

"Mr. Schue? Are you in there? I was on last night and I think I found the most perfect song for regionals, EVER. I really think we should get a little bit of a head start before rehearsal tomorrow afternoon, I had some ideas for choreography I can run by you. I can't believe I haven't thought of this before!" That voice was unmistakable; Rachel, excited and ready for a new day, regardless of the hour of the morning.

My mouth popped open during her speech, and we both gave each other once-overs. Most of my coral lipstick had rubbed all around his mouth, his hair was sticking up funny, his shirt was untucked and rumpled, and (I couldn't help but notice as my eyes strayed south) it was quite obvious he hadn't calmed down from the excitement we were sharing. I couldn't possibly look much better; I would be shocked if my neck didn't look like I was recovering from bad chicken pox. Knowing we didn't have much time before Rachel battered the door down, we made a split second decision.

"Yeah, Rach, hang on a sec, the janitor locked the door and it always gets stuck." He flipped on the lights and, with really nowhere else to go, I dove behind his desk and crouched, huddling. After making sure I was hidden and smearing my lipstick off into a tissue, he opened the door.

I didn't dare peek, but I heard her, chipper as ever, as she threw a pile of papers onto one of the many tables in the room.

"Okay, so, get this: You Can't Stop the Beat, from Hairspray!!! Isn't it just perfect??? I was thinking we could dress up and stuff like we're the characters, wouldn't that be amazing? Finn would be a great Link, and I could stuff some pillows under my costume and be Tracey, and I bet Mercedes would love to be May-Belle…" She yammered on and on, and I could barely hear Will trying to interject.

"Yea-Rach, I, that…great, but-yeah, see-" She wouldn't desist.

"…and I'm sorry I'm being a little long winded but I am just so excited for this idea and I think it would be a really great thing for you to consider." She was very out of breath. I heard Will sigh.

"Rach, I love your ideas and I'll definitely consider it." I heard papers shuffling.

"Great, you can look over my material and then announce your decision at Glee tomorrow." I heard her walking… right over to his desk.

I didn't dare move as she set her folders down, organizing them by topic, no doubt. I don't think Will was breathing either; I can't imagine the trouble we'd get in if a student knew of our inappropriate activities on school grounds.

Finally, I heard her stepping away from the desk.

"Seeya later, Mr. Schue! Oh, and by the way, I like your shirt untucked. You should wear it like that more often." The door closed behind her, and we both let out the breath we had been holding. I stood and promptly fell into his open arms, knees weak from squatting.

"That was a tiny bit scary." He laughed shakily.

"Yeah, especially since she saw us on Saturday. I can't wait until my first class; all of the girls who were at the play are in it. And Kurt." I kissed his cheek.

"First bell is in ten minutes. I'd better be getting back." He nodded, squeezing me tight, and then holding me at arms length.

He carefully rearranged wanton strands of hair, then wiped lipstick away from my mouth with a Kleenex. He smoothed my blouse, then smiled at his handiwork.

"There. Acceptable for walking to the ladies' room to do a quick touch-up." I rumpled his curly hair.

"See you at lunch." He winked as I opened the door.

"Until then, Senorita." **(Pretend he said that in Spanish, I'm a Latin-speaker '~') (sorry for the in-text A/N)**

* * *

I wasn't until four o'clock, when I was packing my things up and getting ready to go, that I remembered my piano lesson. The mind-jog was Will, tapping at my door and waving a piano book at me. He turned the knob.

"Hey, gorgeous, you ready?" I involuntarily blushed at the flirty compliment.

"Yes." He swooped in and grabbed my purse and school bag from me before I could lift them off my desk. I sighed. "You don't have to carry those." He shook his head.

"I do. I am required to." I laughed.

"By whom?" He thought.

"By… the laws of dating a beautiful woman. If you aren't perfect to her, as she deserves, she will clearly fly away from you and into the arms of another man." Feeling my heart melting slowly, I followed him out the parking lot, telling him about my day.

He got into the driver's seat of his little blue car and stuck his head out the window.

"Follow you home, 'kay?" I nodded and slid into my gray car.

The tiny driveway on my half of the condo was just barely big enough for two cars; I had to be extra careful not to dent his already shabby vehicle when I opened my door.

Before I could even think about wiping down the doorhandle it was opened for me, and I stepped in. How did I end up with someone so charming?

I stretched, feeling at peace. My piano lesson was bound to be wonderful; secretly, I was over the moon about getting a formal musical education. I would never show it, but I was always frustrated when I tried to play. Lessons from someone who no doubt had been playing all his life would be amazing.

Walking into the kitchen, I decided we both needed a snack. I scrupulously washed and cut two apples, then set them on a plate with ten evenly cut slices of cheese. He leaned against the doorframe, watching me with a quirked eyebrow.

"You're so sweet." He took a slice and bit off a chunk, crunching it in his mouth. I washed and Germ-Exed my hands, then daintily ate a piece of cheddar. "So, shall we begin?" I nodded, taking his hand and leading him down the hallway, bringing the plate with us.

He pulled the cover off of my piano and set it neatly on a pile of bins, using a wipe from a nearby Clorox container to clean the seat and keys. I nearly died, because he didn't even have to think about being considerate to me. He took the plate and set it on top, then gently led me over and sat me down.

"So. I kind of got a taste of what you can do the other night, but I really think we should start off with everything you know." He sat next to me, gesturing to the alphabetically stacked music books. "Why don't you show me what you can do?"

I paused, thinking. Then I took one of the books from the middle and flipped to a song I like. Ballade, by Bartok.

I began to play, very messily, nothing like the recording. He sat there patiently, waiting for me to finish my disastrous version of the famous piece. When I finished, he clapped and I hid my head in my hands.

"Em, that was really good! A lot of people I've helped with piano before haven't been able to play that one. But, I think you might be a little more comfortable if…" I felt his hand gently touch the small of my back, "your posture were a bit better." Tingles shot up my spine as he rearranged my torso. Soon his hands were on my belly, my shoulders, perfectly positioning me. Even one went down to move my feet (I swear he was teasing when he glided it back up my leg). After putting a thumb under my chin and making my head sit up straighter, he nodded.

"There. That's how you should be sitting." My head was a bit foggy, and my body burned in the places he had touched me. "Memorize this position and resume it whenever you sit at the piano." I nodded, glancing down; feet slight apart in front of the pedals, back straight and leaning forward slightly, head up but facing the keys, arms resting and ready to play.

"Okay. I can do that." He clapped his hands once.

"Great! This is a little boring, but let's start with some scales. It's going to be pretty basic for the first few lessons, but I think you'll learn quickly… we can move on to the fun stuff sooner than later." He winked brazenly at me and I shivered. I couldn't help but think of the parallels in that sentence to how he wanted our relationship to go…

We ran through C, G, F, and D scales a few times, then worked on chords and inversion. He walked me through time signatures and note value, dynamic symbols, and key indication. Most of it was buried vaguely in my mind, rushing back when he described it. An hour seemed to fly by, and it wasn't until my watch beeped that I looked down and saw that it was six o'clock.

"Oh, gosh, look at the time!" He laughed, closing the book we were currently running through.

"Yeah, it's getting late." I turned to him, shaking out my fingers.

"This was… really, really great, Will. I can't thank you enough." He grinned, taking my hand and kissing the fingertips.

"No problem, Emma. It's really my pleasure." I looked at the ground, remorse suddenly filling me. I had been fretting over this all weekend, and it was time to just get it out.

"W-Will… I… I'm sorry." He cocked his head.

"What? Why are you sorry?" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"For, you know, coming on to you so hard on Saturday." I blushed deep red, staring at my toes. "I don't want you to think I don't… value our relationship. We should be taking it slow, and I was stupid." I felt his arm around my waist, pulling me into a sideways forgiveness hug.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I was actually pretty surprised that you were that forward." He kissed my temple, wrapping his other arm around my front. I hid my face in my hands.

"I… I've actually never been that, um, bold. I thought… I don't know, you'd appreciate it."

"Oh, I definitely appreciated it, Em. Confidence is, well, hot." I giggled, peeking through my fingers. "Just a little fast. Let's keep this at an even pace, ok?" I nodded.

"Yes, agreed." He pulled my hands away from my face and put them on his, leaning in for a sweet little kiss. I sighed, tilting my head to correspond with his.

He pulled back much too soon, blowing cool air softly on my face.

"I'd love to stay, but I have dinner with my parents tonight." I smiled at the fact that I had snagged a man that wasn't ashamed to be hanging out with his parents.

"'Kay." He stood from the piano, taking me with him by the hand. I followed him to the door, leaning against the frame when he opened it.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Em." He kissed my hand gently. I twisted my fingers to cup his cheek and bring his lips to mine.

"Me too, Will." He grinned, waving as he walked to my driveway.

I watched him drive away until I couldn't see his car.

**A little bit of steam, a little bit of fluff. Feedback? And how many more dates until they have sex? Because I'm getting impatient myself. I might have to do some time lapse action in the next chapter. **


	8. We're Almost There

**I'm really sorry this took so long, but here's an insight to my life: I write all my stories on my ancient, decrepit Dell laptop from 2003 (which, by the way, has no backspace, number keys, or internet). I have to transfer all my documents via memory stick to the computer downstairs, and I have to do this on the DL because I think my parents get concerned for their teenage daughter when they ask her what she's doing and she replies "fanficcing". XD Good news is, this chapter is done and ready for reading. :D So, enjoy!**

The next few weeks passed by in a blur; an exciting, romantic, heated, happy blur. We were right about the teasing from the Glee kids. Rachel and Kurt made an appointment with me with the main objective of getting info.

"So, what can I do for you kids? Problems with each other, peer pressure, a communal bully?" Rachel shook her head.

"No, we actually wanted a little bit of advice on appropriate songs for regionals. You are the guidance counselor and we thought you could help on this sort of thing." I nodded.

"Hmm, well, I guess I could help…" Kurt took out a manilla folder.

"Here are some that we were thinking of." I opened it, seeing that they were all selections from Phantom of the Opera. "We know you liked these because we saw you at the play on Saturday… You and Mr. Schue seemed to particularly like the Point of No Return. But the innuendo might make that one inappropriate." He smirked at his clever association psychology. I knew it was too late to stop the heat flooding my face.

"W-well, yes, that is a nice song… but you might be right…" Rachel interrupted.

"So, was it your favorite? You and Mr. Schue." I knew what she was trying to make me confess, even if I didn't do it directly.

"I wouldn't sing that song, if I were you." Kurt folded his hands.

"What about Music of the Night? Do you like that one?" I stuttered.

"Um, not that one." I looked at the clock. "I hope I could be of help, but I have another appointment." They stood, linking arms and leaving with grins. I saw a clump of Tina, Finn, Mercedes, Artie and Quinn waiting for them. I heard squeals and laughter as Rachel and Kurt repeated their conversation. I nearly died.

Puck's visit was worse.

"Hey Ms. P, can I talk to you for a sec?" I smiled, gesturing to the chair across from me.

"What's bothering you, Noah? I don't think you've ever come to see me voluntarily. You can take as long as you need." He twisted his hands, acting nervous.

"Well, it's just… I'm a little worried. About girls." Funny. He had seemed to be the major 'stud' of his class.

"Oh really? What's got you down about them?" He sighed.

"Ok, I'm going to be specific. It's about sex." I blinked a few times. I think two students have ever come into my office before about intercourse. Teenagers seem to think that they are all-knowing in this area, offended if anyone offers advice.

"Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to be a little bit more specific, Puck. Is it contraception, or more along the lines of… anatomy?" I reached backwards and whisked out a pamphlet on teenage sex safety, with a chock-full FAQ section. He bit his nails, something out of character for him.

"Ms. P, are you… a virgin?" He looked at me in the eyes, with an almost… hopeful glint. My mind stopped in horror somewhere along with my pulse and stomach.

"Um, I… I don't-thi…" He kept staring, but the nervousness was gone. He looked triumphant.

"Because, you know, I thought you could give me some personal advice. Especially if you're in a sexual relationship right now…" Again, my cheeks flooded with head, giving me away.

"W-well. I, um, don't think that that's really appropriate… but um…" I paused. "No. I am NOT in a relationship right now. So, I think you should take the…" I handed the pamphlet. "Read it over and think of questions. You should go to class now." He snatched it, saluting with two fingers.

"Thanks, you really helped me today, Ms. Pillsbury." I watched him go with my jaw dropped. The titters that followed me past the choir room confirmed that they had dug up enough information to determine that yes, I was seeing Mr. Schuester, their Spanish teacher.

I forced myself to ignore the kids, and to try and go about my business normally. But dating Will involved a lot of between-class visits, I discovered.

He walked me to and from lunch, out to the parking lot in the evening, carried whatever I was holding in the halls, and texted me during his study halls. It was just enough affection to be the sweetest thing in the world, and I never got a creepy possessive vibe from him. Secret kisses were shared after quadruple checks that absolutely no one could possibly be watching, because we agreed that we wanted to keep our co-working relationship professional. The only public display of affection we showed was holding hands as we ate. Sure, the faculty gossiped about it for awhile, but eventually no one seemed to notice and we faded into the background again as friends who really liked to hang out.

My piano lessons continued every Monday afternoon, sometimes carrying on into very late hours. We would play for around an hour or two, and then go out somewhere, watch a movie, prepare dinner together, or just make out on the couch for awhile. But, true to our word, he always gave me a kiss goodnight no later than midnight.

Weekends were spent taking walks, window shopping in nearby towns, bowling, sipping coffee in cafes and other common date activities. I really think the only thing keeping us from spending every free hour together was him visiting with his sister and newborn niece, Clarisse. He showed me pictures of her after returning to Lima one afternoon, his face glowing and eyes jubilant.

"She's so sweet, Em, and really smart. She makes little noises like she's trying to figure out how to talk, but just can't quite do it yet. I can make her laugh just by crossing my eyes. Such an amazing baby." His eyes misted over, and I felt a pang of sympathy. He wanted so badly to be a father, and thought he was going to become one. What a great dad he would be someday.

Basically, I was in the healthiest, best relationship of my life with a man who adored the ground I walked on. And somehow we were managing quite well to keep things slow. And even though things weren't moving as fast as we both wanted to, things were definitely moving in a direction we liked. Kisses were getting longer, hands were getting farther, desire becoming more heated. Yes, slow torture was nearly unbearable. But I was waiting for him to make the move; I was still embarrassed from my first attempt at speedy seduction.

One Friday afternoon, as I was cleaning my writing utensils with a Clorox, I heard the familiar buzzing of my phone. I knew it was him before I picked it up, and a smile spread across my face.

_hey hon can u bring me that behavior report u did the other day? i need it b4 nxt period. _

_-w_

I slid open the keyboard, thinking of where I put that particular piece of paper.

_Sure thing __ rnt u in class tho? y cant it wait? _

It was his study hall period, and we usually exchanged sweet little texts, but this was the first time he asked me to come to his classroom. Maybe it was extremely urgent.

I snagged the file and made my way to his Spanish room, quietly opening as to not disturb the busy students.

He was sitting at his desk, reading over sheet music and reprimanding the more disruptive of the group. I set it on his little paperwork tower, smiling and mouthing 'Here you go'. Just as I turned to leave I felt his hand on my arm.

"Hey, Em… you free for dinner tonight?" He had stood, and was ever so quietly whispering in my ear. I restrained a giggle, his warm breath tickling my neck.

"Oh, I don't know… I'm kind of going out with this guy tonight…" I winked, murmuring into his shoulder. He sighed.

"That son of a bitch. I guess you'll have to choose." I nodded.

"Whichever one pays more for the meal, probably." I began to notice that our professional 'teacher-on-teacher-official-business' façade was fading. I think his fingers lightly trailing up the sensitive skin on my inner arm did it. I swallowed.

"Or the one who treats you the best at the end of the night." He winked, turning away. "Thank you, Ms. Pillsbury. Have a nice afternoon." I nodded blankly, stumbling casually towards the door.

"Yeahhhh, Schuester!!!" Finn was at the back of the room, clapping wildly. The rest of his football buddies joined him, wolf whistling. Will gave a stern look.

"Watch it, Hudson, this behavior report is mostly about you." His eyes, dancing in joy, gave him away. Funny, I didn't know Finn's hearing was that advanced.

* * *

At exactly five thirty Will was at my door, coat on and ready to go. I laughed a little.

"Eager much?" He nodded.

"We'll miss our reservations. We have to go, fast, Em!" I slid into my pink coat and picked up my bag, taking his hand as we walked out.

"So where are we going? I'll follow." He shook his head, grinning wickedly.

"Your car can stay here for the night. This is a surprise." I blinked.

"All right then." He opened the passenger door on his car, and I slid in with a half smile. Our fingers stayed clasped between us as he twisted the key and flicked on the radio. Before he shifted the car, he laughed.

"Oh wait, almost forgot." He reached into his briefcase and yanked out a Ziploc baggie; inside was a dark green tie. He took it out, pulling my head close.

"Will! What…?" He kissed my forehead, holding my chin still with one hand.

"It's okay. I hand-washed this three times before school and blow dried it. Perfectly germ free." The last thing I saw before he slipped it over my eyes was his adorable excited smile. He tied it into a tight knot on the back of my head.

"And why do I have to wear this in your car?" The world was completely dark; I felt around blindly and his hand caught mine.

"Well, you'd know where we were going if you saw what route I was taking." He settled our hands between us again. "It's a surprise." I crossed my legs, mumbling sullenly.

"It'd better be good." The car rumbled and began vibrating beneath me, and I felt the world lurch as he pulled out of the parking lot.

He hummed softly on the car ride, stroking my hand gently. I tried to discern where we were going by the pauses and turns he made, but I honestly couldn't tell.

He braked unexpectedly. Somehow I assumed that his trip would be longer, but apparently not. He dashed around to open my door, taking both of my hands, then sliding his arm around my waist. I gripped on his hand, trying to catch my balance without the aid of eyesight.

"Any clues?" He blew cool air on my neck.

"No." I giggled.

"Come on, I want to know!" He began walking me slowly, and I realized we were on concrete. I heard a door opening, and he lifted me quite effortlessly over a step.

"Okay… open." He slid the tie off my head and I opened my eyes, surveying… his apartment.

I had been here before, but only a few times. We both decided that my place would probably be better for a home base because I always felt a little uncomfortable in other peoples' houses. It was small and sweet, if not a little boring, and not as messy as you might think (young guy, living alone, high-maintenance girlfriend). But this was not how I remembered it.

He had painted the formerly white walls in the living room a pale yellow, covered the couch and gotten new carpeting. Everything was absolutely spotless. There wasn't a speck of dust in sight. The closet in the corner was opened, revealing a shiny new vacuum and lots of cleaning products. I could very faintly smell something Windex-y in the air, but it was masked by the bouquet of Father Hugo roses on the coffee table.

The lights were turned down low, and there was a blanket on the middle of the floor; on it were dishes, set like a fancy restaurant table-for-two. A candle flickered atmospherically in the middle, and a tray bore herbed potatoes, nicely cut chicken, a salad, bread, wine, and various dressings.

I turned to him, my mouth agape. He grinned.

"I skipped the last two periods of school so I could cook, but I've been cleaning and redecorating for about a solid week. Every inch of this apartment has been scrubbed free of anything offensive to you. I got a new vacuum and carpet, because the orange shag wasn't really attractive." He rubbed the back of my hand gently. "I just wanted to make it nice here, to make you comfortable with either of our places. I thought a nice dinner would be a good introduction." I couldn't move.

"Will…" The words got stuck in my throat. He brushed a curl of hair away from my face, staring me in the eyes.

"Do… you, um, like?" He was nervous. Worried. I swallowed, falling into him and nestling my head under his chin.

"I don't deserve you," I mumbled into his chest. His arms curled around me, holding me tight and rocking back and forth.

"Oh Em… what did I do so right to have you? I'm so lucky." He kissed the top of my head gently. I gave a choked laugh.

"Lucky??? Will, you're so insanely out of my league… it's a miracle that you even noticed me. You are the kindest, most amazing man I've ever met." I felt heat rush to his face.

"Well, as much as I'd love to disagree with you and prove exactly how much that statement isn't true, because you are a stunningly beautiful woman and it would be impossible not to notice you, our meal will get cold if we don't eat it soon." He pulled me back, kissing my hand. I blushed, feeling almost shy, and he led me to his romantic indoor picnic.

I was extremely grateful I'd chosen a flowing, loose summer skirt this morning instead of one of my usual tight pencil skirts as he sat me down on the green plaid blanket. I sat on the side of my legs, feeling rather comfortable, and picked up my fork, beginning to load my plate. He sat across from me, copying my actions.

Conversation melted from our tongues much too easily, because I didn't have to carefully think about what I was going to say around Will. I could just let free all my normal censorships (trying not to sound mental when you are mysophobic is a challenge, take my word for it) and be exactly who I am. And he hung on to every word, laughing and talking back.

The whole meal was incredibly romantic, peppered with sweet little compliments and flirtations. He made me feel like a goddess, something no other man had ever done before. And, I didn't want to seem selfish, but I adored being treated like a deity. His eyes followed my hand as it brought the fork up to my mouth, then indulgently raked up my arm, down my neck, chest, hips, and legs. I felt gorgeous.

I swallowed my last bite of bread, sighing contentedly. He reached out and brushed my cheek, taking my hand. I smiled, kissing one of his fingers as it passed my mouth. Standing abruptly, he yanked me to my feet and led me to the couch.

"Are you tired?" I shook my head, closing my eyes when I felt his lips under my jaw. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Mhm." I knew he had a secret stash of romances; the kind of movies where we could easily stay busy as the characters played out their lives. He leaned over across me, pulling a DVD case out of a little cabinet at the end of the couch. He unzipped it, flipping through.

I stuck my finger out to stop him when I saw a title I liked: The Notebook, a classic. I grinned at him, sliding the disc out of its' plastic pocket. He kissed my ear.

"Whatever you want is fine." He got up and knelt in front of his TV, fiddling with buttons, then coming back next to me. He wrapped me up into his arms and hit play. I cuddled into him, and he yanked a blanket off the back of the couch to cover us, bringing our bodies closer. "Don't worry, I washed every piece of cloth in this house yesterday."

I was very right in my prediction; our lips locked just before Allie and Noah began dancing in the street. When we pulled away simply gasping for breath, nearly twenty straight minutes had passed. He moved to my neck.

"Rachel McAdams is so hot in this movie…" I giggled, ticklish when he migrated to my shoulder.

"Oh really?"

"Uhuh. I like sexy redheads." I went pink.

"Ah. Of course." He slipped one of the sleeves of my green cardigan down, kissing my shoulder very gently. I felt myself falling, dragging him to be horizontal with me. He continued a line down my throat, all the way to the other side of my neck. I felt my breathing becoming heavy, and I fumbled with the top button of his shirt.

We'd surpassed second base a little while ago, and it was absolutely heavenly. He jabbed pause on the remote and the background noise stopped, leaving only the sound of our breath and the rasp of cloth. He jerked my blouse out of my skirt and I giggled at his forwardness, coyly slipping a leg around his calf. His leg rubbed against mine and I felt his warm hands brush against my belly. I twitched, involuntarily ticklish, and he glided up over my ribcage, kissing my lips once more.

A finger slipped under the wire of my bra, touching the skin he found as the other went around my back. I swatted his hand away and undid the clasp myself; I couldn't help but to be eager. He nipped my lower lip and pushed the bra up over my chest, hands cupping my now exposed breasts. I gave a little moan of approval as his fingers began touching the sensitive skin, and my hands went temporarily limp in their attempt to get his shirt off. Pianists have very skillful fingers.

I undid the last button, pushing back the crisp dress shirt to find something much nicer. I dragged my fingertips down his chest, enjoying the warmth and the way he tensed at my touch. To my dismay his hands stopped moving and left my shirt, brushing my cheek. In response I took away mine, closing my eyes and finding the first button on my shirt.

His face buried in my neck, smelling my hair and planting hot kisses on the soft skin he found. I wiggled out of my sweater and finished the row of buttons, opening my shirt shyly. He pulled back to look, then caught my eyes in wonder. I blushed heavily, not entirely comfortable with my small B-cups, even if he didn't seem to care one bit.

He curled an arm around my back and pulled me close, flesh meeting flesh as my breasts crushed into his chest. The amount of warmth we were sharing was astonishing; and yet we were grabbing, wanting more, pushing closer…

He pulled his face away from mine, breathing heavily on my cheek. My eyes flickered open and saw that the sky outside the window had gone dark.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?" His murmur was soft and gentle, not entirely coaxing but cleverly masking eagerness. I nodded, knowing exactly what he was asking.

My stomach twisted as I felt his arms wrapping tight under my thighs, sitting up and carrying me like a child. I furled my arms around his neck, kissing lovingly. He stood, walking in the least awkward possible way out of the room.

**Aaaaaaand… I'm going to hang you on a cliff for awhile. :D **


	9. The Outcome is Delicious

**Ok, so this is embarrassingly late. But: in my defense, my father is one of eight children. All of his siblings married and bore at the **_**very**_** least three offspring. They all come to our house every Christmas. We are talking twenty adults and who-even-knows-how-many kids in our house at any given time from December eighteenth to the day after new years. Some cram into our house this entire time, some stay in hotels, but when they are in the house the millions of kids are dumped onto the teenagers so the adults can catch up. The story of my life is herding children with three of the older cousins (the others usually bring boy/girlfriends… and sneak off to make out, abandoning us D:) Hence, I was not able to sit down and write this chapter. XD But you have it now, so enjoy! **

He carried me through his small apartment, a little clumsily (our lips were still locked tight), but sweetly nonetheless. He kicked off his shoes and shoved open the door to his bedroom, taking me to the bed in three big steps. Lowering me gently, he stumbled as he tried to remove his socks, and I giggled. He crawled on top of me, pulling me close and kissing again.

I'd dreamed about this, so much. I'd wanted it so badly for so long I could barely keep my wits about me as the buckle on his belt jingled, pants kicked around his ankles. I put a hand on his chest, looking at it nervously. He brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"You okay?" I blushed immediately.

"F-fine. I… I just really, um, haven't done this. In a very, very long time." I turned my head sideways, staring at the wall. "I'm sure your expectations are high for this but I can't say I have lots of experience." I tried to let him know how I was feeling but my mind was blurry, clouded by the warmth of his body so close to mine. He kissed my nose gently.

"I'm okay with anything, Emma. Because I love _you_, no matter how bad you are in bed." He traveled to my neck, blowing warm air under my jaw. "Which, no matter how much experience you've had, I seriously doubt, because so far you're doing amazingly." I bit my lip.

"Will, the last time I had sex I was twenty five and seriously drunk. I ran into a week-long college fling in Cleveland and we did it in the back of his sister's station wagon. I had to take seven showers afterwards, and I can't even remember his last name." He continued kissing, stroking my hair gently.

"I'm sorry, Em. Making love should be special. And that's what I want to make this for us." He looked up, staring me right in the eyes. "Unless you aren't ready." I pulled him closer.

"I just want this to be… nice, for you. God, Will, I'm ready. I want you. Bad." I tentatively wrapped my legs around his waist, knowing that my skirt was hiked up far above my thighs. He moaned quietly, pulling my moist lips close to his.

"Before we get too far into this…I should go grab a condom." I opened my eyes, blinking a few times.

"Oh… I, um, got a prescription a few weeks ago. Just in case. No accidents." I blushed, remembering my gynecologist of twelve years cheering and hugging me in celebration at my request for the Pill. She said it was about time already. He nodded, kissing gently.

"Okay. Just making sure." He was being immeasurably sweet. No man I'd ever been with had offered to run and get birth control; I'd either have to push away and insist, or if I wasn't exactly in my senses I suppose I got very lucky.

I wrapped myself tightly to him, trying as hard as I could to show him just how much I wanted him. I think it worked, because he groaned and murmured incomprehensible things in between hot kisses. I found myself unzipping my skirt and shimmying it down my legs, kicking it off onto the floor. He grabbed the back of my thigh, pulling me tighter to him, just holding onto whatever part he could reach. I clung to him, keeping him close: because I knew now that I had him I would never let go.

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_And I miss the rush of your skin_

_And I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out, I breathe in_

His hands were simply everywhere, exploring. I shivered as the skimmed up my back, down my sides, cupping my breasts, sliding down my legs.

"You're so soft, Emma." I flushed, a trail of fire following his careful path. They paused when they reached the sensitive skin on my inner thigh; I closed my eyes and nodded furiously, wanting more than ever for him to find my most secret place. He kissed my neck and moved up, hand brushing the last lacy piece of cloth separating us. His fingers curled around the waistband and peeled them off, and I gasped as his knuckles grazed me, in that place that I've kept to myself for so long.

_If I could walk on water,_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_I'd make you believe,_

_I'd make you forget_

I buried my neatly kept nails into his curly hair, his index finger gently rubbing. Even in my wildest fantasies, it was never this good. I was beginning to feel the type of sensation before only ever given to me by a little pink vibrator, stashed safely in my dresser. He didn't know exactly what I liked, but he was clearly a fast learner.

_So come on get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire with a swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love _

Before I knew what was happening his hand was gone, and despite myself I whimpered, wanting desperately for him to continue. He put the hand in my hair, twisting into the red strands.

"Not yet." His voice was husky and deep, something entirely unprecedented and insanely desirable. I touched his smooth cheek, a nervous smile spreading across my lips. He returned it, a breathy chuckle following. A hand guided my leg to wrap tighter around his waist, and our hips brushed, pelvises pressing together. His entire body was touching me, something that had never happened with any other human. I loved it.

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_The loudest thing in my head_

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent, sweet, perfect things that you said _

I knew he was at my entrance, ready when I was. He looked into my eyes, searching for permission.

"Please, Will," I murmured, kissing his neck gently. I felt him gently begin to push, sliding painstakingly into me. He paused, and I knew he was then completely inside of me; it was a new sort of feeling, something different than what I'd had before.

_If I could walk on water,_

_I could tell you what's next_

_I could make you believe;_

_I'd make you forget_

He leaned down and kissed my cheek before pulling out and diving back in, faster this time. I squeaked, a rhythm beginning that was making my toes curl and my body dance. I nodded rapidly, clutching his back for dear life. He put a hand on the mattress beneath me, pulling my hips up to meet his, and in turn I arched off of the bed, trying to allow him better access.

_So come on get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love _

He murmured something incomprehensible, lips brushing my cheek.

"What?" It was more of a gasp than a word. I was starting to really understand how good he felt inside of me.

"You're so beautiful." His lips brushed my cheek as he said it, and I felt my heart swell with love.

"No… one has ever called me beautiful… while having sex," I managed to squeeze out between pants. He touched my breast, stroking the smooth skin gently.

"You're beautiful… you're _beautiful…_you're _so_ beautiful…" He began a steady mantra, accenting each thrust. I moaned, his words damn near pushing me over the edge. The fire deep within me was growing, bound to light us aflame.

_I miss the pull of your heart_

_I taste the sparks of your tongue_

_And I see angels and devils and God when you come one,_

_Hold on, hold on love_

"Oh, Will!" My voice was a shrill gasp as pleasure consumed me, sheer bliss overtaking my entire body. He kissed my collarbone in earnest, his slight groan the only indication that he had arrived at the same place as me.

_It's all wrong_

_It's all wrong,_

_It's all right 'cause everything_

_Works in your arms_

My limbs turned strangely watery as I collapsed, still breathing heavily. A feeling of complete relaxation had taken over from the intense pleasure. I closed my eyes, a dreamy smile crossing my face.

Will rolled off of me, keeping a firm grip around my waist and pulling me with him. I opened my eyes to find myself on my side and face to face with him. He bumped his nose to mine.

"I love you."

My words had come out of nowhere, jabbing into the still air. They had yet to be spoken in our relationship, and I could tell he was a bit surprised.

"I love you." The phrase rolled lazily off his tongue, swirling with his breath to wrap us in a cocoon of warmth. I sighed in contentment, realizing that sleep was going to be arriving very soon. Lovemaking was much more exhausting when it was pleasurable.

He reached back and adjusted the sheets, pulling them up and over us. I snuggled in close to his warm chest. Our legs tangled familiarly, and with a final kiss to my head, we surrendered to sweet dreams.

**I tried to make this as fluffy as I possibly could. Because first times in any coupling should be sweet and adorable. They have years to be steamy and nasty XD **

_**97 more days until Glee… 97 more days until Glee… 97 more days until Glee… **_


	10. And the Aftermath is Sweet

**This is called an update. It's something Sianna often is too lazy/uninspired to do. **

**Please forgive Sianna. 3**

"I think they were holding hands this afternoon."

"No, they aren't that stupid, in the middle of school?"

"They'd be soooooo cute though!"

"Do you think they've kissed?"

"Oh, they've definitely kissed."

There was an extremely loud pause. All heads turned to Kurt, who casually threw back a handful of popcorn.

"And how would you know?" Santana asked skeptically, eyebrow raising. Kurt grinned.

"Not exactly, but I'm pretty sure they've kissed. And done more." Mercedes chucked a pillow at his head and Brittany pushed the pause button on the remote, and Bridget Jones's Diary quieted in the background.

"Are you going to tell us, or are we going to have to tie you down and shred your Chanel feather boa all over the place?" Rachel's voice was high pitched and demanding as the cluster of Glee girls stared at their friend. Mr. Hummel was out visiting his sickly aunt, leaving the house free for a good twenty hours. His parting words were to not have any boyfriends over. When Mercedes had called and asked if he had plans, things had snowballed; the only thing keeping him from feeling guilty was that Burt had said nothing about _girlfriends _over. He primly straightened his back, smoothing the creases in his dark green sleeping bag.

"Well, Mr. Schue's new place is right near my dad's auto body shop. I know because sometimes I end up following him home on the days I have to help out with the cars." He paused for a dramatic effect. "Well, today I stayed late to help Ms. Judes with some things around her classroom, she always gives me homework passes… anyway. When I left, everyone else was gone, and I saw them leaving together, definitely holding hands. She left her car in the lot." Tina gasped.

"Did they make out in the car?" He laughed.

"Wait, it gets better. He put a blindfold on her." Quinn's mouth made a popping noise as it fell open.

"I needed to be getting to work anyway, so I followed them. And they went back to his apartment." He smirked at their dumbfounded expressions.

"Wait, if she left her car, how is she gonna get home?" Brittany cocked her head, a look of clear confusion on her face. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"She's _not_ gonna get home, Britt. She's _staying the night._" Brittany stared blankly. "They're _having sex." _

"Ohhhhh!" The blonde giggled. Tina sighed.

"That's so cute. They're so totally in love." Mercedes nodded.

"It's a little hard to picture Ms. Pillsbury doin' it, though, y'know?" There was a collective nod. Suddenly a wicked grin crossed Rachel's face.

"You know what would be so hilarious?"

"What?" Rachel sifted around in her glittery pink overnight bag, pulling out her cell phone.

"Kurt, do you have a phone book?"

Knowing looks were exchanged throughout the group. Mercedes whipped out her iTouch and got online; there was serious business to be done.

A harsh ringing noise was interrupting my blissful half-awake sleeping. I blinked blearily, trying to force my leadlike limbs into motion. I felt stirring next to me and I sat up.

"Hey, go back to sleep." I rubbed my eyes blearily as he reached onto his nightstand, picking up the phone. The glowing alarm clock told me it was three AM.

"Hello?" I indulgently watched his biceps flexing as he held the phone up to his ear. The simplest things could be made sexy by Will Schuester.

"Hi! I'm calling on behalf of the Ohio Show Choir Board, I'm looking for a Ms. Emma Pillsbury?" could hear a shrill female voice on the other end, one that I almost recognized.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Leah and I need to talk to a Ms. Pillsbury about her qualifications as temporary director of the winning team at the Lima/Dayton Sectionals competition?"

"Um, okay, she's right here…" He handed it over.

"Hello?" My voice sounded heavy and sleepy.

There was a click as Leah from the Ohio Show Choir Board disconnected her line. I hung up, looking confusedly at the phone.

"That was a bit odd." He took it back from me, setting it into its' cradle.

"Yeah, it was." He rolled over, tugging me close, arms wrapping around me. I sighed contentedly, pressing my lips to his collarbone and preparing for more sleep. It was unexpected when he poked me in the nose, face-to-face with me when I opened my eyes.

"Emma?"

"Mmm?"

"I can't sleep now." I groaned.

"Why, Will?"

"I'm not tired." I rolled onto my back, keeping a grip onto his hand.

"_I_ am." I felt his hot breath on my chest as he maneuvered on top of me.

"But Emma, I can't sleep if I have all this… energy." His knee was weaseling in between my legs. I let it, smiling dreamily.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to tucker you out again." He kissed my neck.

"I suppose we will." He was already hard, pressing into my leg. It made my insides jumpy that only after one time together, I was able to get him all hot and bothered that quickly.

He began toying with my folds and I moaned, feeling instantly more alert. Our second time around was much more fast paced, sweat rolling down my back in droplets, his arms bulging as they supported himself above me. Seconds became thirds as the night went on, and by the time fourths came and went it was seven thirty and I simply couldn't keep my eyes open.

He spooned up behind me and kissed the damp skin on my neck.

"I'll make you breakfast in a few hours, does that sound okay?" I nodded, feeling too exhausted to insist on helping.

"I love you, Emma."

"Love you too, babe.

It was at that moment I knew; I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man.


End file.
